International Music Festival 38
|withdraw = |vote = Each country awards two sets of 12, 10, 8–1 points to their 10 favourite songs: one from their professional jury and the other from televoting |null = |winner = |pre = 37 |nex = 39 }} International Music Festival 38, often referred to as IMF 38, will be the thirty-eighth edition of the International Music Festival. The contest is set to be held in Belgium after winning the previous edition. Location Brussels, officially the Brussels-Capital Region, is a region of Belgium comprising 19 municipalities, including the City of Brussels which is the capital of Belgium. The Brussels-Capital Region is located in the central portion of the country and is a part of both the French Community of Belgium and the Flemish Community, but is separate from the region of Flanders (in which it forms an enclave) or Wallonia. The region has a population of 1.2 million and a metropolitan area with a population of over 1.8 million, the largest agglomeration in Belgium. Brussels is also part of a large conurbation which extends between Brussels, Antwerp, Ghent, Leuven and Walloon Brabant and is home to over 5 million people. Brussels grew from a small rural settlement on the river Senne to become an important city-region in Europe. Since the end of the Second World War, Brussels has been a major centre for international politics and has become the home of numerous international organizations, politicians, diplomats and civil servants. Brussels is the de facto capital of the European Union as it hosts a number of principal EU institutions (the other administrative centres are Luxembourg and Strasbourg). The secretariat of the Benelux and the headquarters of the North Atlantic Treaty Organization (NATO) are also located in Brussels. Today, it is considered an Alpha global city. Historically a Dutch-speaking city, Brussels has seen a language shift to French from the late 19th century onwards. Today, the majority language is French, and the Brussels-Capital Region is an officially bilingual enclave within the Flemish Region. All road signs, street names, and many advertisements and services are shown in both languages. Brussels is increasingly becoming multilingual with increasing numbers of migrants, expatriates and minority groups speaking their own languages. Venue Palais 12 / Paleis 12 is an indoor arena in Brussels used for concerts and spectacles. With a capacity of roughly 15,000 it is one of the largest indoor venues in Belgium. Located in the Heysel Exhibition Park, it was originally built in 1989 but was redesigned and reopened in its current form in 2013. Palais 12 forms the foundation stone for the NEO project, which aims to refurbish the Heysel Plateau into a new, modern, multipurpose neighbourhood in northern Brussels. Situated on the Heysel Plateau, Palais 12 hosts major events, such as big concerts, conferences, shows and major sporting events for a maximum capacity of 15,000 people. As the many large events organised at Brussels Expo demonstrate and thanks to its central position and accessibility, Palais 12 is the only venue in Belgium capable of welcoming spectators from all across the country, the equivalent of an attractiveness potential of more than 11 million people. This is a huge asset for Palais 12, Belgium's only venue to boast such a high prospect of spectators. Format Semi-final allocation draw The draw that determined the semi-final allocation was held on 1 May 2017 at the Brussels City Hall in Brussels. The big 6 countries were first drawn to determine in which semi-final each would country vote. The rest of the TBA countries were divided into six pots, based on their geographical place. Each time a country was drawn from the pot, its semi-final and half of the semi-final was determined. The six pots were the following: Participating countries 49 countries have confirmed to take part in the edition. Andorra, Cyprus, the Faroe Islands, Greece, Luxembourg, Portugal and Slovakia will return to the competition. Belarus, Estonia, Finland, Hungary, Lebanon and San Marino will not take part in the contest. Returning artists Celeste Buckingham previously represented Slovakia in the 22nd, 27th, and 29th editions. Lenny represented the Czech Republic in the 37th edition. Era Istrefi represented Kosovo in the 30th edition. Dara took part for Bulgaria in the 36th edition. Thea previously represented FYR Macedonia in the 28th and 30th editions. Nek represented Italy in the 24th edition. Results Semi-final 1 The first semi-final will take place on May 19, 2017. Belgium, the Czech Republic and Sweden also vote in this semi-final. Semi-final 2 The first semi-final will take place on the May 26,2017. Australia, Lithuania and the United Kingdom also vote in this semi-final. Grand Final Voting grids Incidents French entry change France 2 originally chose Amir with his song "Au Coeur De Moi" to represent the country in Brussels. However, on April 29, it was announced that the artist decided to withdraw from the competition. Léa Castel was chosen to now represent France with her song "Amazone". Moldovan entry change The initial representer of Moldova who was officially selected on March 2017 was Kaya, with the song "Burn" but, later, the broadcaster TRM decided not to send her as she is involved in many other projects, including a bigger musical competition. Then, on 17th April 2017, Alessandra & Iana were internally chosen by TRM to represent Moldova with the song "Aja Mara". After the announcement, the HoDs of Moldova, Olesea and Elena Croitor overreacted and they are in conflicts with the national television of Moldova, TRM. It is unsure what will happen next. Other countries : Further information: List of countries in the International Music Festival Countries that are active members of the International Broadcasting Union (IBU) are also eligible to participate in the International Music Festival. As in every edition, an invitation to all the members have been sent in order to confirm whether they will participate or not. The following list of countries declined stating their reasons as shown below. Active IBU members * : On April 26, 2017, ERR announced that Estonia would not be competing at the contest. However, a return for the following edition is likely. * : On April 20, 2017, SMRTV formally announced the nation's withdrawal from the 38th edition. A future return is possible. Other awards OGAI Organisation Générale des Amateurs du féstival de la musique internationale (more commonly known as OGAI) is an international organisation that was founded in 2016. The organisation consists of a network of over 40 IMF fan clubs across Europe and beyond, and is a non-governmental, non-political, and non-profit company. In what has become an annual tradition for the OGAE fan clubs, a voting poll runs prior to the main International Music Festival allowing members from over 40 clubs to vote for their favourite songs of the 2016 contest. The 38 OGAI Poll began on TBA 2017 and finished on TBA 2017. The table below shows the top 5 results. *Table reflects the final voting result from the TBA OGAI member clubs, with 5 clubs (Belarus, Estonia, Finland, Lebanon, San Marino) abstaining from voting in this 38 poll. International broadcasts and voting External links * Forum